


Ferrari

by westcoastcas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, D/s, Edging, Multi, Nipple Play, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Top Harry, Top Zayn, UM LMAO, bc i love myself, louis comes multiple times, this is 5k smut, twink louis hunties, zarry dont fuck, zayn aint that dom. harry doms louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westcoastcas/pseuds/westcoastcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik and Harry Styles are the sons of two rich and successful businessmen who were childhood friends. Zayn and Harry are in their last year of robotics, and they couldn't give two shits about college. They are interested in something a bit more different.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Zayn and Harry see a beautiful boy leaning back on the counter wearing suspenders at a college party. One would be an idiot to miss that. (And they are quite sharp.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks Natalie for proof reading it!) this is the worst fuckign idea

Zayn and Harry had been sharing everything since they were old enough to understand what it means to have possessions.

 

So, like, 3.

 

Harry always liked Zayn’s toys better- even though his own dad buys him everything that comes after the verb _want_ out of his mouth. His boxes are full of things he’s never even touched.

 

Zayn didn’t like toys that much. He only took them out when Harry came over. Usually they would lie on the grass in their big garden, maybe paint on each other’s arms, probably injure themselves a couple of times.

 

They had fights too. The worst one was when Zayn cut like 3 inches off Harry’s hair when they were 5 and Harry cried _all night_ , Zayn trying to shut him up. They ran around Harry’s parent’s house with Zayn holding pieces of Harry’s hair. (One time Harry tried to drown Zayn in the pool.)

 

They liked the big events that their parents had in their houses. They were running around in their little Alviero Martini suits. (But Zayn liked Armani Junior better.) They would pull the guests’ dresses, kick their father’s business friends’ ankles, spit in glasses full of sparkling wine. They were just trouble when together.

 

It got worse when school started. They were always sitting next to each other-the other kids were trying to play with them but Zayn was just making a sour face and turning to Harry, continuing his interesting story of how he found a moth last sunday.

 

They often made some of the kids cry too, ( _I don’t know why Jessica got so scared of a dead bee, she’s so lame_ Harry muttered to Zayn- In second grade, When Jessica Lannister bursted out a blood-curdling scream in the middle of the class, after finding a dead bee in her pencil case.) they got into fights in the middle grade, (Because Nick was making fun of Harry’s attempt at climbing a rope during gym class. Harry didn’t even have to push the boy once- Zayn got grounded later in the day.) and the only thing they did in high school was sit at the back trying to intimidate everyone.

 

Everyone called them emos because Harry was trying to grow out his hair and Zayn’s eyes just looked like he was wearing mascara. ( _I'm not,_ he would grit his teeth at the boys laughing at the front desk, Harry would give them a deadly stare- _I know,_ he would assure Zayn.) Quite comically, people _were_ intimidated. There was something different buzzing off of the two when they stood next to each other and just looked like they were bored with everything happening around them.

 

Even the teachers didn't mess with them- their fathers were making sure of that.

 

By the time they were quite mature, they stopped sharing toys.

 

Or something.

 

During high school, they also started to talk with other people- _not_ because they had to, which was a big thing for them. Maybe not talk much.

 

All the girls liked Zayn’s bad boy persona, which Harry found quite funny, because a quiff wasn't gonna make up for Zayn still sleeping with his night light. But it wasn't just the girls.

 

It didn't take Harry long to realize that the warm feeling in his gut every time the blonde guy in their class looked back at him with the pen in his mouth was _something_ else.

 

He got the boy against the wall the next hour during break time- he wasn't just gonna sit there and press his hand down on his thigh in class every 5 minutes.

 

Neither was Zayn- he could be caught kissing girls on their necks in the hallway by the next week. Some of the boys he got his eyes on too.

 

It didn't take long when their true nature took over, and in a couple of days Zayn had a hand on the back of Harry’s boyfriend- ( _Ew,_ Harry stated at the word. He doesn't do boyfriends.) and Harry had an arm around almost every girl Zayn kissed.

 

It didn't come off as a surprise to them when they had no problem with jerking off when the other was in the room. They didn't talk about it, because they didn't have to. It felt normal- it kept feeling normal when Harry asked Zayn if he could kiss him.

 

It certainly didn't have anything to with _feelings_ or anything, because kissing was just like any other thing for them. Harry just wanted to try and Zayn just went okay. So they did.

 

Zayn didn't have feelings for Harry, and Harry didn't have feelings for Zayn. It was just the way they had everything- together.

 

There was a third party who was quite surprised when they found out though: The people they brought home.

 

They didn't know how to break it to them, so there were some disasters at first. And later, when they started including people in what they do for real, they always told them before, making sure they knew what they were gonna get into when they enter the room.

 

It was going smoothly.

 

It is going smoothly.

 

“ _Zayn.”_ Harry mutters quietly, from where he's sitting next to him on the big, leather couch.

 

Zayn follows Harry’s eyes to the kitchen through the small crowd in front of them and people dancing in the hallway- he sees it in a _second,_ lowering the dab between his fingers. “Oh, my god.”

 

This boy just can't be real. He has olive skin and red, flushed cheeks- his fringe is a bit damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead. He is holding a drink in a yellow glass, leaning back on the counter popping his hip. And he is wearing _suspenders._

 

One of the people in the circle around him says something funny then, the boy just laughs bubbly and loud, leaning his body forward.

 

“You look like you wanna fuck his laugh, mate.” Zayn mumbles at Harry whose eyes are just shining at the boy.

 

“I wanna fuck his _everything_ , Zayn.” Harry says, like it’s some sort of romantic and thoughtful dinner offer.

 

Zayn just leans back and takes a short drag off his dab. “Jesus.”

 

“He’s gonna sway his hips when he walks over.” Harry leans back and states confidently, when he catches a glimpse of the boy's eyes. “I bet 25.”

 

“50. That ain't him.” Zayn passes the weed to Harry.

 

“Zayn, did you even _see_ him?” Harry shakes his head dramatically and takes it off his fingers and blows out a small puff of smoke. “You're getting rusty.”

 

Zayn was gonna respond with a witty remark but Harry’s lips form a straight line, and Zayn knows where to look. The boy is walking over.

 

And he is actually swaying his hips.

 

 _We have to fuck him,_ Harry takes a mental note, and the boy does the same with the quiff guy reaching his wallet and handing money to the curly haired one- who's looking at him like he's gonna finish him in one bite.

 

He walks over till the tip of his Adidas snickers are touching Zayn’s Prada boots. He stares down at the two.

 

“Hey.” Zayn greets him casually, face expressionless.

 

The boy pushes Harry’s legs to the side and makes himself a comfortable seat in the middle of the boys.

 

“Hi.” He says, Harry is feeling _attacked_ , s’ the only word.

 

“What’s your name?” Harry tries, the boy leans back and crosses his arms, gives Harry a once-over. “Louis.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Louis.” Zayn rubs his chin, eyes focused on the boy’s thick thighs under his very, very tight jeans.

 

 _Up here,_ Zayn thinks he heard faintly- “What’s your name?” Louis asks him.

 

“You don't know who we are?” Harry says stupidly.

 

“What, hippie and fake hippie?” Louis turns to him in a blink, Zayn chuckles lowly.

 

“Wait- which one of us is the fake?” Harry asks with a frown- Zayn raises his hand in the air to give the dab to Harry.

 

Louis snatches it from his hand and takes a drag, staring at Harry. “The one asking.”

 

Harry blinks at the boy, “Oh, that's quite rude.”

 

Louis turns to Zayn, handing the dab to Harry. “I think your friend here is about to cry.”

 

Zayn can’t hide the smirk on his face, he shifts in his seat a bit. “What's your major?”

 

Louis blinks prettily, tilting his head. “I don't actually go here, I’m here with a friend.” He stops for a moment. “Fine arts.”

 

 _Pretty,_ Harry thinks. Louis turns to him, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Okay, maybe Harry didn't just think that.

 

The air is thick and hot, and both of the boys sitting next to Louis just want to get their hands on him.

 

Then, a song with a loud bass and lyrics no one can make out starts blasting through the huge speakers, and all the people strolling around lazily suddenly stop and start shouting nonsense, like it's the second coming of Christ. A boy holding panties in his hands turns off the lights and exclaims something very enthusiastically at the large crowd.

 

Zayn’s face lights up when he takes the last drag off his dab, and leans forward to throw it on the table with all the unnecessary stuff there, he places a hand on Louis’ knee, and moves it up when he leans back on the couch.

 

Louis takes a small breath with the hand on his thigh, eyes on Zayn. Harry places his hand on his other thigh too, stroking lightly. Louis looks down at the new feeling of silver rings, shiny lips slightly parted.

 

The rhytm is blasting in his stomach, then he feels a harsh, warm mouth on his neck- he makes a small sound, Harry’s lips find his ear, hot breath hitting his skin. Zayn leans in, pressing a softer and sloppier kiss on his neck, Louis lets out a breath softly.

 

Harry’s lips are parted around Louis’ ear, breaths coming out warm, he moves his hand up slowly, and so does Zayn- Louis bites down a small whine, cheeks _burning_ with heat.

 

“Like that?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, his fingertips reaching under his shirt.

 

Louis nods weakly, and wants to cry when one of the mouths on his neck is gone.

 

Zayn is standing up now, he takes Louis by the hand- he feels dizzy, Harry presses a soft hand on his waist. They move through the hot, sweaty bodies to the stairs, and the hallway on the second floor.

 

Zayn got Louis in his arms, pressing wet, breathy kisses on his neck with Louis panting, hands curled behind his silk shirt- Harry is trying to find a doorknob that doesn't have something hanging on it.

 

Zayn steps in with Louis and presses him on the wall right after Harry opens a door, Louis whimpers softly into his mouth, Harry locks the door and presses a hand down in front of his jeans, tight with a semi, letting out a groan.

 

Zayn reaches down and strokes his palm over Louis’ jeans, making him moan and squirm against the wall. Harry puts his hand on the side of Louis’ neck, pushing Zayn to the side. He takes a step backwards with the boy in his grip, pressing their bodies together. Harry’s back hits a drawer and Louis knocks into him, their jeans rubbing, Louis shuts his eyes buries his forehead in Harry’s shoulder, making a quiet sound in the back of his throat.

 

He feels Zayn’s hands grabbing him from the behind, moving under his shirt and soft skin. Louis ruts against Harry with Zayn pressing him from behind- Harry moans lowly, hands finding Louis’ hips. Zayn’s lips are on his neck again, Louis lets out a small cry, rubbing on Harry again. Zayn reaches down and starts stroking Louis slowly through his jeans- Louis lets out a small gasp and places his palms on Harry’s tummy.

 

Harry is unbuckling his belt- when suddenly Louis drops down to his knees in the middle of them. Zayn and Harry share a look, Louis starts mouthing Harry’s cock through his boxers. Harry lets out a long moan and grabs Louis’ hair, Zayn’s pants fall down to his ankles with a loud click of his belt.

 

“ _Louis,”_ Harry groans when Louis pulls his boxers down, taking his pulsing cock in his small palm. He strokes it dry a couple of times, making Harry hiss quietly with the burn. He puts the tip on his tongue and curves it nicely, Harry’s grip tightening in his hair.

 

Zayn is stroking himself slowly, listening to the sounds coming out of Louis’ mouth, Harry looks down at him.

 

Louis locks his lips and slides them halfway, eyes shut and pretty eyelashes brushing his skin. Harry strokes his hair with a quiet whine, making Louis groan and send shivers down his back.

 

“ _That's it baby-_ ” Harry breathes out, Louis pushes forward with the word _baby_ leaving Harry’s lips, he's got nearly all of him down his throat- his eyes are starting to tear up.

 

Harry’s hand moves to the back of Louis’ head, pressing him down and holding him there, he can feel the soft touch of his nose on his skin, he shuts his eyes and puts his head back. Louis licks sloppily, saliva dripping off his mouth, he feels Harry’s hips buck up shakily, he lets out a high moan.

 

Harry presses Louis down on his cock again and again, snapping his hips- and Louis just _takes_ it, like he's been doing it all the time.

 

“ _Keep going,_ ” Harry manages to get out- the thought makes him lose his rhytm, tears are rolling down on Louis’ cheeks but he is still opening his mouth wide open- Zayn grabs his hair and pulls him off Harry’s dick. Harry looks down with the loss of the warm lips around him.

 

And it's worse- cause Louis is just _there,_ mouth wide open with lips almost swollen, tears drying on his skin. Harry moans loudly and puts the tip of his cock on the corner of his lips with Zayn doing the same, they are both tugging at it softly.

 

Louis looks up at them, Harry shuts his eyes when he sees Louis from under his wet eyelashes- wet with _tears_ because he just let him fuck his mouth.

 

Harry makes a sound in the back of his throat, picking up the pace, then he feels a hand on top of his.

 

“ _Lou-”_ He looks down and Louis’ got both his hands on their dicks, tugging fast and tightly at them- Zayn leans forward and presses his forehead down on Harry’s shoulder with a shaky breath, Louis shifting on his knees to keep them both in his mouth. Zayn’s hot breaths are hitting Harry’s skin, making him gasp quietly.

 

Harry comes in thick spurts when Louis wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, he holds onto Zayn, breathing heavily.

 

Louis turns on his knees and takes Zayn fully in his mouth.

 

“God- _fuck,_ ” Zayn looks down at the gorgeous boy on his knees, who’s also got a hand down in his jeans. “Jesus, Lou.”

 

“Getting off on sucking dick, are you?” Harry says hoarsely, hand pushing Louis’ head from the back, Louis whines loudly, hand tugging faster. “Yeah, that's it.”

 

“Harry-” Zayn says shakily, fingers gripping tight in Louis’ hair.

 

“Such a pretty _cockslut_ ,” Harry bobs Louis’ head quickly, “One doesn't even do it for you.”

 

Louis moans loudly with Zayn’s cock in his mouth, eyes tearing up again- his delicate wrist is starting to ache.

 

“ _C’mon baby,”_ Harry says quietly, “Show us how pretty you look when you come.”

 

Louis cries out and comes in his hand with a sharp tug, eyes shut tight.

 

Zayn can't even form any words for the scene in front of him, Louis takes the hand off his jeans covered in his come and starts stroking Zayn- making him shoot down his throat in seconds.

 

Three of them let out deep breaths, Louis stands up, holding onto Zayn, then Harry just smacks their lips together.

 

He kisses Louis softly and slow, lips tingling and eyes shut. Louis moans softly into the kiss, Zayn mutters a _Jesus_ behind them- Harry walks over to the bed with messy steps.

 

Zayn and Louis get out of their jeans quickly, Harry throws his on the ground, climbing on the bed. He turns the other way round to take his shirt off, and when he looks back he sees the two boys lying wrapped with each other.

 

“ _Zayn_?” Harry asks harshly, staring at Louis’ arms on Zayn’s tummy.

 

“Shhh,” Zayn is stroking Louis’ waist faintly, making him murmur something against his skin.

 

Harry shakes his head and drops down on the pillow with a huff, Louis shifts up against Zayn, letting out a soft breath- his eyes are slightly parted.

 

He feels a touch tracing down a line on his back, stopping at his ass and  pressing him closer- he hums, pressing up.

 

“Lou?” Zayn murmurs faintly, “You with me?”

 

“ _Yeah,_ ” Louis breathes out, squirming when he feels a finger at his taint. Harry looks over.

 

“Tell me to stop when you want, okay?” Zayn looks at Harry, pressing a finger in softly.

 

“Nno, _no-”_ Louis bucks his hips up lazily, lips parted. “ _Don't stop, no-”_

 

Harry lets out a breath and shuts his eyes, stroking himself under the sheets.

 

“Shit, I didn't even _start_ , Lou-” Zayn breathes out, finger starting to move in and out softly- he feels Louis clench around him.

 

Louis ruts against Zayn with , soft _ah ah ah_ ’s leaving his mouth with every touch- his cheeks are bright red and he wants _more._

 

“ _More,”_ He whines, and Zayn puts another finger in. He moans brokenly- Harry gives himself a hard tug.

 

Louis is rubbing on Zayn- their hot and sweaty bodies are slick against each other, Louis’ cock is leaking pre-come.

 

“Rings off.” Louis hears Zayn faintly, can’t even look back at Harry when he feels another finger.

 

“ _Mmph,”_ Louis’ voice is muffled in the pillow, he moves his mouth to Zayn’s shoulder- Harry places his lips on Louis’ neck and presses his finger in with Zayn’s. “ _F-fuck,”_

 

 _“_ How's that, baby?” Harry murmurs in his ear softly and warm, wet tongue touching his skin, Louis bucks his hips up. “Like that?”

 

Louis hums brokenly, trying to reach down to touch his cock for relief.

 

“No _touching,”_ Harry says sharply, making Louis cry out and Zayn mutter a _fuck_ under his breath. “Can you do that for us, baby?” Harry asks softly, pressing another finger in, moving them faster than Zayn’s.

 

“Yes- _ah, fuck- Harry-”_ Louis whines loudly, pushing down on Harry's fingers.

 

Harry moans and shuts his eyes with his name leaving Louis’ mouth for the first time, he is almost gonna come just with the sound of it. “Say it again.”

 

“ _Harry,”_ Louis moans, pressing back on Harry’s cock, making the boy hiss with the touch. “ _Zayn- faster-”_

 

Zayn makes a quiet sound and picks up the pace with Harry, pressing his mouth on Louis’ ear.

 

“Want us to take turns on you after this? Huh? You like that?” Harry asks, hair wet with sweat and pressing his body on Louis’- Louis makes a high sound in his throat, moving his ass in a circle around Zayn and Harry’s fingers inside of him.

“Yeah? _You want me to fuck you, Louis?”_

 

 _“_ Harry- _yes, fuck-”_ Louis’ body shakes in the middle of the two boys pressed hotly against him. “ _Please-”_

 

 _“Say it baby_ , say you want me to fuck you-” Harry breathes out on Louis, making him shiver.

 

“ _I want you to fuck me, please- ah-”_ Louis shuts his eyes and lets out a breathy whine when Zayn’s fingers brush his prostate. “ _Please, God-”_

 

 _“_ Look at you Lou,” Harry presses a quick, wet kiss on the boy's neck, “Just _begging_ for it.”

 

Louis ruts against Zayn, clenching around four fingers and riding them, “ _H-harry-”_

 

“How do you want it, baby? Tell me how you want it.”

 

“I want it _h-hard- fuck I-”_ Louis shuts his eyes and whines loudly, Harry’s fingers hit his prostate hardly, “I want it _so much, please-”_

 

Harry lets out a breath, eyes locked on Zayn who's pressing his fingers in deeper. “But you won't make it hard for us, are you Lou? You're not gonna touch yourself?”

 

Louis bucks his hips again, desperate for friction, he sobs with Harry’s words.

 

“ _I need an answer, baby,”_ Harry picks up the pace, nailing his prostate with every push, “ _Do good boys touch themselves, Louis?”_

 

Louis moans brokenly, pressing himself down, “ _N-no,”_

 

 _“_ Are you gonna be a good boy for us, Louis?” Harry presses his lips on Louis’ ear- Zayn whines in his throat, “ _Or do we have to tie you up with your suspenders?”_

 

Louis comes on Zayn’s stomach with a loud cry, burying his face in and pressing his body back on Harry, panting rapidly.

 

“God, _Harry.”_ Zayn breathes out, fingers still deep in Louis.

 

Harry slaps Louis’ ass, “Good boy.”

 

Louis whines against Zayn’s ear.

 

“Give him a break, mate.” Zayn mutters, fingers still moving in and out lazily.

 

Harry gives Zayn a look and takes his fingers out, Louis shifts a bit. Harry wipes his hand on the sheets and reaches at the counter, taking his rings and putting them on again.

 

“Zayn, eat his ass.” Harry slips down the last ring, leaning back on the bed.

 

“You sure?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow and shaking Louis with his fingers inside him when the boy bucks his hips up.

 

“I wanna see him.” Harry explains simply, watching Louis whimper.

 

Zayn takes his fingers out and Louis clenches around nothing, whining deep in his throat. Zayn rubs his ass softly and grabs his hips, easily pulling him where he wants. Louis is now lying down on his chest, arms reaching out on the pillows.

 

Zayn grabs his ass and pulls him a little closer to himself, Louis hums with the friction and wants it back, ruts against the mattress weakly.

 

“Spank him, Zayn.” Harry watches the boy whimper on the sheets.

 

Zayn gives a look to Harry then does what he says- his palm landing on Louis’ ass and making him whine.  

 

“Louis, tell us to stop when you want to- are you good?” Harry leans forward to talk to Louis who’s facedown, Louis nods and Harry hears a muffled _yeah._

 

Zayn shifts around, leaning down so he can press a soft kiss on Louis’ reddening skin. He gives another look at Harry then pulls Louis’ ass cheeks apart gently.

 

Louis takes a small breath- and Zayn presses a kiss on his wet hole, giving it a long lick and making him shudder, grabbing the sheets.

 

Harry starts palming himself, head thrown back but eyes open- he really wants to watch Louis.

 

Zayn presses his mouth on Louis, making him whine loudly and Harry bites down a groan, strokes himself hard.

 

Zayn presses his warm tongue in Louis’ aleady stretched hole, making him push down and moan.

 

“In, _in, Zayn-”_ Louis breathes out, eyes shut tight.

 

So Zayn presses in more, moving his tongue deeper and Louis ruts against the sheets, Zayn spanks him and Louis squirms.

 

Harry’s strokes are faster and he’s already leaking pre-cum, he looks down at Louis, all flushed and messy- a quiet moan escapes his mouth. “ _Zayn, move,”_

 

Zayn starts moving, holding Louis’ hips and pushing his tongue in and out of Louis’ pretty hole, making him cry out.

 

“ _Harry, please,”_ Louis begs, twisting the sheets in his grip.

 

Harry looks down and catches his eyes, moans brokenly and tugs at himself faster, biting his bottom lip.

 

Zayn starts licking in and out faster, grabbing Louis’ ass and pulling him close, Louis sobs with tears wetting his eyelashes.

 

“Zayn- _fuck, he's crying-”_ Harry whimpers, wrist starting to ache.

 

Zayn moans with his tongue deep in Louis’ ass, making him clench tightly.

 

“You like it that much, Louis?” Harry strokes himself slick, “ _Wanna be fucked, baby?”_

 

Louis whines and Zayn presses him down harder.

 

“Off, Zayn,” Harry breathes out and Zayn shifts to the side, leaving Louis whimpering loudly and moving his hips.

 

“ _Wanna be fucked hard and fast? Yeah, you’d like that- wouldn't you?”_

 

 _“Harry-”_ Louis moans brokenly, hips rutting against the mattress as he clenches on nothing, “ _Please,”_

 

 _“_ Want my cock in your pretty little ass baby? Want me to fuck you?” Harry breathes rapidly, eyes catching a glimpse of Zayn stroking himself next to Louis.

 

“ _Y-yes,”_ Louis gasps against the sheets, hips bucking up shakily, there are tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“ _Want it so much you're crying for it, baby?”_ Harry asks, putting his head back, his voice is starting to get shaky, “Want us to fuck you, yeah? Wanna take two?”

 

Louis whines and presses his hips down harder, “ _Harry, please- c-can I touch myself-”_

 

 _“Jesus_ , fuck-” Zayn tugs at himself quicker, shutting his eyes closed.

 

Harry can't do it- he can't say _no_ to Louis, he just can't, “ _Yes.”_ he breathes out shakily, stroking himself fast, his cheeks are flushed bright red.

 

Louis reaches down and touches the tip of his cock and cries out loudly, starts rubbing himself with shaky hands.

 

Harry shifts over to him and sits behind him, presses him down on his thighs- trying not to come just from Louis like this in front of him.

 

Louis whimpers and tries to push his ass back.

 

“Now, Louis,” Harry says shakily, “there is only one rule.”

 

Zayn shifts in his place and slows down his strokes, watching Louis squirm.

 

“ _You don't come till I tell you to.”_

 

Louis can get off alone on that sentence, but he shuts his eyes and pushes his forehead down, getting out a muffled _yes._

 

“Good,” Harry says and looks over to Zayn like he’s asking for help to not to come from Louis lying flushed and begging under him. Zayn shakes his head, Harry takes a small breath in.

 

“Ass up, Louis.” Harry slaps Louis’ ass lazily, pulling him up from his hips, his chest and cheek still pressed down on the mattress. “Gorgeous,”

 

Louis whimpers and shakes his ass in the air, “ _Jesus,”_ Harry mutters under his breath, trying to ignore his own pulsing cock between his legs.

 

He places two fingers on his hole and strokes slowly, feeling it clench under his touch, “So soft, baby,”

 

Louis and Zayn gasp for a small breath, Harry tries to do anything but look down.

 

He takes his cock in his hands, trying not to move much when Zayn hands him the condom and he rolls it on and rests the tip against Louis’ ass, wet and slick. Louis presses back uncontrollably and whimpers in his throat, hands grabbing the sheets.

 

Harry starts pushing in slowly, keeping Louis in place with a hand on his ass and Louis just makes the most beautiful, softest sound. Harry inhales shakily and shuts his eyes- pushing all the way in.

 

Louis moans and presses back on Harry, wiggling his ass and making him groan.

 

“ _Lou-”_

 

 _“H-harry, move-”_ Louis twists the sheets and shuts his eyes.

 

Harry slips halfway out, then thrusts in hard, making Louis whine loudly, “ _Fuck- oh god-”_

 

Harry does it again- then starts moving properly, lips parted and only listening to Louis’ brilliant words.

 

“ _Harry- fuck, f- god, Jesus-”_

 

“ _You're doing so good, baby,”_ Harry rubs a hand on Louis’ ass, “Taking it so well,” He spanks him and Louis yells- he _yells_ into the mattress.

 

“Like that, Lou?” Louis hums weakly, shaking his ass, “ _Like getting spanked?”_

 

 _“Yes- fuck-”_ Louis starts pushing back on Harry slowly, “ _Love it, please ah-”_

 

Zayn moves on his knees when Harry shoots him a look, taking another condom and opening it.

 

“ _Want it again?”_ Harry asks, thrusthing faster.

 

“ _Yes, yes- fuck,”_ Louis presses his lips together and curls his fingers, “ _Please.”_

 

Harry throws his head back, picking up the pace, “Please _what,_ baby?”

 

“ _Please spank me, oh God-”_ Louis cries out, he reaches down for his cock and gives himself a hard tug, “ _Please Harry-”_

 

A slap lands on his ass before he finishes the sentence, making him whimper loudly- Harry is fucking in and out of him faster, spanks him again, making him yelp.

 

“ _C-can I come- Harry, please-”_ Louis wiggles his ass and strokes himself faster.

 

“ _Ask me again,”_ Harry moans, pushing in harshly and hitting his prostate.

 

“ _Harry-”_ Louis’ whole body is shaking, his voice breaks- “ _Please-_ I- _Can I come?”_

 

Harry bites his tongue to keep himself from shouting, he spanks Louis again.

 

“ _Please,”_ Louis is gonna start crying any second now- suddenly Harry slips out of him and strokes his ass gently, “ _No no no, please-”_

 

Harry moves to the side and Zayn stands behind Louis on his knees, grabbing his ass and taking a small breath, Harry rolls down to lie on the mattress. Zayn turns Louis over, and Harry takes a look at his face- he grips his cock hard to not to come just from it.

 

Louis’ whole face is flushed red- with wet eyelashes and blown pupils, his cheeks are dry with tears and his lips are red and swollen, shiny with saliva. He looks _completely wrecked._

 

“ _I wanna ride you,”_ Louis slurs the words at Zayn, making him moan, Harry shuts his eyes and puts a hand on his forehead. Louis is gonna kill him.

 

Zayn lies next to Louis and Louis shifts to sit backwards on his lap. Zayn and Harry share _that_ look again, for the second time during the night.

 

Harry quickly moves over to sit in front of Louis, and push his sweaty fringe off his forehead, pressing a soft kiss. Zayn takes his dick in his hands and strokes it, then Louis leans forward so he can take it in- he places both his hands on Harry’s shoulders and lifts himself up, then slowly sinks down on Zayn’s cock, wiggling his ass and letting out a breathy moan.

 

Harry can’t stop himself and press their lips together, and Zayn bucks up his hips, making Louis whimper into Harry’s mouth.

 

“ _Lou,”_ Zayn breathes out, putting a hand on Louis’ hip, eyes shut tightly.

 

Louis places his forehead on Harry’s neck and starts moving slowly- back and forth, hot breath hitting Harry’s neck.

 

“Yeah baby, keep moving,” Harry places his hand on Louis’ other hip, supporting him, “ _So good_.”

 

Louis hums and quickens the pace, forehead knocking into Harry- “ _Good boy,”_ Harry says and Louis groans against his neck, hands on his chest.

 

“Like all the attention on you, Louis?” Harry presses his mouth on Louis’ ear, moves his hand up to his waist slowly, “Want everyone to know just how _good_ you are at this?”

 

 _“Mmph-”_ Louis picks up the pace, hand dropping down to stroke himself.

 

“No, I bet you would _love_ it,” Louis tugs at his cock, “Tell me Louis, how much do you want someone to come in and see you like this?”

 

Louis whines and moves his hips faster on Zayn’s dick, “ _Harry-”_

 

 _“Want them to see you riding a cock,”_ Harry moves his hand up to brush Louis’ nipple and making him moan, “ _begging to come?”_

 

Louis strokes himself faster, eyes shut and cheek pressed against Harry’s ear.

 

“ _Do you want them to see you begging for my cock, Louis?”_ Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ hand, stroking him. “ _Crying_ because you're that _desperate_ for it, aren't you?”

 

“ _Yes- Yes I am, oh fuck-”_ Louis touches his own nipple, rubbing it, “ _I am, Harry-”_

 

“ _You would love for me to just bend you over in the living room-”_ Harry pinches Louis’ nipple, making him cry out, “and just _take_ what I give you, wouldn't you Louis? In front of everyone, you would _love_ getting fucked to the every last bit.”

 

“ _H-harry please-”_ Louis is riding Zayn’s cock faster, making the boy moan with every pull and push under him, “ _I would-”_

 

 _“Yes,_ you _would.”_ Harry starts stroking Louis quicker with both their hands together, “ _Do you know how filthy that is, baby?”_

 

 _“Nngh-”_ Louis is dripping pre-come on their hands, “ _I’m-”_

 

 _“_ Are you _filthy,_ Louis?”

 

“ _Yes- Yes, f-fuck,”_ Louis looks down at his cock and moans, “ _I'm filthy-”_

 

Zayn groans loudly from behind Louis, bucking his hips up and making him whine.

 

Harry moves their hands faster, he brushes Louis’ nipple harder with the other, “ _Say it again.”_

 

 _“I'm fucking filthy-”_ Louis moans loudly, tears starting to pool up in his eyes again, “ _Harry-”_

 

“Are you gonna cry again Louis?” Harry touches the tip of Louis’ cock, “ _Wanna come that bad?”_

 

 _“Wanna come so bad- p-please, so bad,”_ Louis sobs against Harry’s neck, pressing down on Zayn’s cock harder.

 

“You're so pretty when you beg for it, _fuck_ ,” Harry takes a small breath and pinches Louis’ nipple again, “ _Should I just not let you, what do you think?”_

 

Louis shakes against Harry’s chest, his hand curled up under Harry’s around his cock, “ _N-no Harry please, need it-”_

 

Harry presses a wet and sloppy kiss under Louis’ ear, both of them bucking up their hips- Harry grabs his own cock in his hand with Louis’, “ _Say you wanna  come. Ask for permission.”_

 

Louis takes a shaky breath, hand too small to cover both his and Harry’s cocks together, his fingers keep slipping off sloppily, “ _Harry p-please,”_ Louis whines, his thighs start to ache, “ _Please Harry- can I come?”_

 

Harry feels like crying. Louis may be the best thing that's ever happened to him- No, he _is._ “ _Yes,_ Louis. Yes, you can.”

 

Louis lets out a broken moan and comes thickly in both of their hands wrapped around their cocks- followed by Harry who smacks a dirty kiss on Louis’ lips, riding it out together.

 

Harry helps him get off Zayn’s dick- who surprisingly didn’t manage to get off till now, muttering nonsense to Harry.

 

Harry rolls over with Louis and wraps him in his arms, Zayn joins them not so later, placing his chin on top of Louis’ head- Louis shifts closer.

 

It’s dirty, it's sweaty and incredibly hot in both meanings, but it just couldn't be better.

 

Harry and Zayn aren't gonna let Louis go anytime soon.

 


End file.
